robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the ninth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on February 11, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.22 million viewers, a decrease of 1.41 million viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 7-13 February, the second consecutive Series 3 episode to do so. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Onslaught vs Armour Geddon Onslaught started the quicker, slamming head on into Armour Geddon and angling it towards Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Armour Geddon ambled away, but Onslaught reversed, attempting to pin Armour Geddon in, before readjusting slightly and forcing Armour Geddon into Sgt. Bash. Armour Geddon got away again, but was still struggling for movement near the arena wall. Armour Geddon finally made its way towards the centre of the arena and spun on the spot. It then drifted over towards the pit, and as it attempted to move away from it, it swung its arm backwards, pinning itself onto the edge of the pit. Onslaught tried to push Armour Geddon into the pit, but struggled to line itself up properly because its left-hand steering was now jammed, and as a result didn't manage to cause Armour Geddon any further problems. Matilda finally nudged Armour Geddon free, who made its way to the centre of the arena once more. Onslaught halted their progress and then bowled them back from where they came, with Armour Geddon rolling into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Onslaught Crusher vs Beast of Bodmin Beast of Bodmin made its way towards Crusher, but it failed to line itself up properly and went side on into Crusher's Razer-esque claw, which crumpled down, into it. Crusher continued to hold Beast of Bodmin, and sunk its claw into it again before Beast of Bodmin escaped. Beast of Bodmin clashed with Crusher side by side, wasting an opportunity to cause damage with the circular saw, before it spun and planted itself onto Crusher's front scoop again, who plunged into Beast of Bodmin once more. Beast of Bodmin wriggled away again before jabbing away at Crusher's side with its front tusk - until one of Crusher's tracks broke off, immobilising it. Crusher got sliced by Dead Metal, and Beast of Bodmin went through. Winner: Beast of Bodmin Vercingetorix vs Terrorpin Vercingetorix got underneath Terrorpin's rather high ground clearance and got both of them close to Sgt. Bash. Terrorpin escaped after Sgt. Bash intervened, and then attempted to use the punching head, but couldn't make contact with their opponent. Both robots moved away from each other, before Terrorpin made its way towards Vercingetorix once more, slamming into it side on. Terrorpin angled away, before coming onto the attack again, but nearly drove into the pit. Terrorpin then drove into Matilda's CPZ, with the House Robot lifting it temporarily. Vercingetorix came in and pinned Terrorpin against the arena wall before Shunt came in to separate the two. Vercingetorix moved away first, and with its rear end facing Terrorpin, the latter rammed into the back of Vercingetorix and in towards Shunt, who axed it repeatedly. Terrorpin continued to pressurise Vercingetorix, giving it little room to breathe in and forcing it down into the pit, but not before it ended up getting wedged between the pit edge, causing it to hang precariously over the edge until "Cease" was called. Winner: Terrorpin Invertabrat vs The Witch The battle started with the two robots bumping into each other. Invertabrat then temporarily struggled for movement which allowed The Witch to slam into the back of it. The two danced around each other for a short period, with The Witch drifting into Sgt. Bash's CPZ in the process. As The Witch attempted to escape, Invertabrat flicked The Witch up. The Witch retreated, hitting the arena wall while doing so. Both robots circled each other again, before Invertabrat barged into The Witch a couple of times. The action drifted over towards Sgt. Bash's CPZ once more, where both robots got into trouble temporarily. After this, The Witch stopped moving; Invertabrat came in and attacked The Witch with a stream of flicks from its weapon, before the House Robots came in, with Dead Metal slicing into the base. Winner: Invertabrat Round 2 Terrorpin vs Invertabrat Invertabrat started the slower, struggling to get away from the arena wall. Terrorpin slammed into Invertabrat and moved it around slightly, with Invertabrat's weaponry getting jammed high into Terrorpin. Terrorpin attempted to untangle the two by moving around the arena, but failed to do so. Shunt came in and nudged them, but also failed to defuse the situation. Finally, a touch from Sir Killalot sorted the trouble out. Terrorpin continued to hang around Sir Killalot, but then retreated. Both robots strolled around in the centre of the arena, with a couple of small clashes. Invertabrat was forced over towards Sir Killalot, but got away quickly. The nudging match continued, until Invertabrat managed to flick Terrorpin up. They attempted to guide Terrorpin into Dead Metal's CPZ, but couldn't get the sufficient purchase on the arena floor to be able to do so. Terrorpin backed away, with Invertabrat still hanging around in Dead Metal's CPZ. The House Robot finally clutched onto it after a short scuffle, and dragged it across the arena, onto a set of arena spikes, and then cut into it. Invertabrat escaped and continued to jostle with Terrorpin, while Dead Metal removed itself away from the action, before turning and reversing itself into the pit. Terrorpin shoved Invertabrat again, attempting to impale it onto the arena spikes, but failed to do so. Terrorpin continued to chase after Invertabrat, who evaded its opponent with relative ease. As the clock ticked down, Terrorpin got stuck onto the arena spikes, and cease was called. The judges gave Invertabrat the win. Winner: Invertabrat Onslaught vs Beast of Bodmin This was a rematch from the Second Wars, where Onslaught lost to Roadblock in the Heat Final. Onslaught started in a typically nippy fashion, whizzing around Beast of Bodmin. After a short time, in which Onslaught drove over the flame pit, the two clashed side on. Onslaught backed away slightly and lifted Beast of Bodmin slightly, but didn't have sufficient purchase to be able to truly threaten its opponent. Onslaught backed away again, looking to line up an opportunity to attack, before skipping past Beast of Bodmin and its back end. Onslaught got underneath Beast of Bodmin once more, but even with better purchase on its opponent, still struggled to lift it significantly. The two then circled around side by side before separating. Onslaught continued to scuttle around the arena before driving up the side of the wedge of Beast of Bodmin and rolling over (prompting Beast Of Bodmin to wink for the camera). Dead Metal came in on Onslaught, slicing it badly. Winner: Beast of Bodmin Heat Final Invertabrat vs Beast of Bodmin Invertabrat started by turning into the arena wall again, before the two clashed. Invertabrat got underneath the front of Beast of Bodmin slightly and used its weapon to attempt to flick its opponent, but missed. Invertabrat tried again though, and this time lifted Beast of Bodmin, driving it towards Matilda's CPZ. The House Robot came in, but only separated the two, with Beast of Bodmin suffering no further trouble. The two robots locked with each other shortly after, and as Beast of Bodmin reversed, Invertabrat lifted them up again. This time, the bottom of Invertabrat's weapon got stuck on the arena floor, so they had to retract it. Beast of Bodmin finally managed to shove Invertabrat slightly, but the latter slid off the wedge of Beast of Bodmin. After a short period of locked horns, Beast of Bodmin angled Invertabrat into Matilda. Invertabrat struggled to escape the set of arena spikes just outside the CPZ, and Beast of Bodmin continued to pressurise, guiding it into an arena flame jet. Invertabrat was struggling for mobility at this stage, and circled around. Invertabrat was edged towards Matilda once more, with one of Matilda's tusks falling off as the House Robot attacked. Her shell popped up as well, but fell back into place shortly after. Invertabrat was still struggling to move, so Dead Metal came in and sliced into it, confirming Beast of Bodmin as winners. Heat Winner: Beast of Bodmin Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat I, it was the fifth Pinball Warrior run, featuring Killerhurtz. Score: 60 points Trivia *Heat I was the first of two Series 3 heats to feature more veterans than newcomers, the other being Heat O. *The second semi-final in this heat was rematch from the Series 2 Heat G Final where Roadblock beat Onslaught. Category:The Third Wars